


【带迪】蛇

by qinlish1



Category: Deidara - Fandom, Deidara/Uchiha Obito - Fandom, Naruto, obidei - Fandom, tobidei - Fandom, uchiha obito - Fandom, トビデイ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinlish1/pseuds/qinlish1
Kudos: 6





	【带迪】蛇

蛇是欲望的表现。

宇智波带土找到迪达拉的时候，发现对方正在睡觉——是他以为迪达拉正在睡觉。  
少年躺在溪边的草丛里，晓袍和鞋子被丢在一旁，四周长着茂盛的青草以及繁星似的各色野花密布在葱葱郁郁的一片里。他从那些几乎把迪达拉掩住的花草的间隙窥见几缕金色的发丝散在柔嫩的绿芽上，与旁边洁白的、鲜红的、蔚蓝的绽放或含苞待放的野花构成一幅与沉睡的人不相符的瑰丽画页。  
“前辈。”带土喊他的名字，然而没有得到应有的回应。他走近了才发现对方并非只是简单的睡着了——迪达拉一条手臂和裸露着的小腿垂在小溪里，末端的皮肤已经有些发白，泡在水里的那条胳膊上缠着一根黑黝黝的细蛇，蛇正在缝合连接的断面处缓缓滑动。带土眼尖地在蛇尾的位置也就是迪达拉的手腕上发现了两个新鲜的还在涓涓冒血的细孔。  
难怪在这睡觉呢。  
他赶走黑黝黝的毒蛇。蛇滑走时在那条曾经断成过几节的手臂上留下一圈略微发红的印子，似乎并不是心甘情愿地放走这个猎物。带土摸了摸迪达拉的脸颊又探过他的鼻息——还活着。  
他也在那片绿色上盘腿坐下，任由迪达拉的手脚继续泡在溪水里。他脱了手套撩起一缕落在什么粉色花瓣上的金色发丝，入手是冰冷的滑腻，还沾着些许露水。  
真麻烦。  
带土只是回雨隐村给长门交代点事情，回来队友就被毒蛇给咬了，这还不到一天的功夫。他并不想当照顾人的保姆。  
要不，就让迪达拉在这儿自生自灭吧。  
他在那条小溪边坐了几个小时，和中毒昏迷的迪达拉一起。最后还是把那软绵绵的毫无力气的身躯背了起来，走路的时候迪达拉那些长长的发丝就从脑袋上落下来，散在他的颈边，隔着紧身衣薄薄的布料骚着他的皮肤——痒痒的。  
带土慢悠悠地走了好久也没见着有人烟的地方，他终于停下脚步，受不了一般抓住那些一直荡在他皮肤上的凉丝丝的头发拨开。  
实在是太痒了！  
回头就把这小鬼的头发全剪了。  
大概黄昏的时候，带土走进一家医馆。还得感谢他的写轮眼——他们，不对——在确认迪达拉暂时不会苏醒之际，他带着对方用空间忍术移动过一次。不然大概走到天黑也找不到城镇。  
医生给他开了一堆没见过的药，嘱咐他药量和时间，说实话他一个字也没记住。唯一庆幸的是这个医生曾经大概是个医疗忍者——虽然资质看起来很差，但也帮迪达拉清除了一些毒素，让他不至于有生命危险。  
晚一点的时候他们在一家旅店落脚。  
带土给迪达拉喂了药和水，还给他洗了个澡。  
说起来过程真的让他不想再来第二次：迪达拉躺在榻上，意识昏迷，面色苍白，嘴唇发黑，眼下一片乌青，额上冒着虚汗。他扶起中毒的人用拇指撬开对方的牙关把药塞进去，又倾斜水杯将温水灌入，结果那些药混着水从迪达拉嘴里流出来了，他又尝试了一次——失败。  
带土这时就又不想管他了，他蛰伏十几年，扮演着各种角色，不是为了来给一个小鬼当保姆的。  
还是让迪达拉自生自灭吧。  
他把昏迷的人扔在榻上，自己钻进浴室，洗去一身污秽。出来时，迪达拉已经开始在榻上抽搐了、嘴巴里发出痛苦的呻吟，不过人还是昏迷着的。  
带土看着那张还带着稚嫩的脸庞，此刻扭曲成一团。突然脑子里冒出迪达拉12岁时的模样，现在他已经19岁了，好像也没什么变化，仍然是长长的金发、矮个子、嘴巴里天天挂着艺术。说他是看着迪达拉长大的好像也没错。  
唉。  
他任命地又去端桌上的水，杯子里的水已经凉透了。他再次把迪达拉从榻上扶起，入手的晓袍都是黏糊糊、汗津津的。他照样用拇指撬开那张紧闭的嘴将药塞进去，只是自己含住一口水，渡进对方嘴巴里，这次迪达拉倒是没再吐出来。  
喂了药，他好心地将人扔进浴室冲洗一番，过程大概跟洗一条狗或者一只猫差不多——真就只是用水冲。  
完事的时候两人皆是一身湿淋淋，带土还好，倒是迪达拉挂在身上的晓袍不住地淌水，他想给对方来个什么豪火球之类的忍术，但转念一想万一没控制住威力把人烧死了不就白忙活了。  
一阵权衡，他把迪达拉剥光了塞进被子里。

半夜的时候，带土听见迪达拉呜咽的声音，他从浅眠中醒过来，去查看对方的状态。  
迪达拉看起来还是虚弱极了，半睁的眼眸里飘着一层氤氲，只要他一眨眼睛，就有玻璃珠似的水滴滚出来，把额角的发丝浸染成深金色。只是他的嘴唇不再发黑、脸颊也恢复了血色。  
“水……”迪达拉气若游丝地请求。  
带土犹豫了一会儿去给他端来杯水，扶起迪达拉这个动作他已经做得轻车熟路，他将水杯递到人面前。那些从眼睛里滚出来的水珠变得更多了，扑簌簌地，顺着脸颊滴落在他的手背上。  
迪达拉从他手中接过水杯，又缓缓转头看他。被泪水洗涤过的眼睛呈现出更深沉的蓝，如果真要带土描述的话，大概像深海之类的颜色，但又澄澈的不像话。而后他看见迪达拉握着水杯的手的腕上那被毒蛇留下的两个牙孔，以及胳膊上已经变成淤青的一圈印子。  
“谢了……阿飞。”  
他以为迪达拉现在的状态根本不知道面前的人是谁。  
迪达拉说完这句话又喘了口气，手里的水杯也晃悠悠地一副要落在被褥上的模样，看来还是虚乏的厉害。带土从他手中拿走水杯，丝毫没有犹豫地掀开面具，喝了一口水，而后伸手扶住迪达拉的脖子，将自己的唇印上他的。他稍微调整了一下对方的脑袋才不会让那些水从迪达拉嘴巴里流出来。  
或许是因为蛇毒和对水的渴求，迪达拉乖顺地张开嘴巴，那些水流进嘴里，被他咽下喉咙。带土在迪达拉的嘴唇上尝到咸味，应该是那些一直不停滚落的泪水的味道，他聚焦去看迪达拉的眼睛，对方被睫毛半遮着的眼眸里正倒影着他的眼睛以及没有带面具的他的脸。  
最后一次喂水的时候，带土在那两片唇瓣上停留了一会儿，没有动作。大概迪达拉以为还有水就伸出舌头舔了一下又快速地收回去。他没有犹豫地顺理成章地追上那稍纵即逝的舌尖，看起来好像他才是被引渡的那一个。而后他捕捉到迪达拉藏在齿贝后面的舌头，与之交缠在一起。  
迪达拉的口腔表现出不可思议的高热，与他整个人一样，带土几乎以为自己要被烫伤。他轻缓地将迪达拉放倒在踏上，钻进被褥里，变成早先时候缠绕在迪达拉身上的那条蛇。  
迪达拉做了个梦。梦里他和谁缠在一起，是那种绝对无法想象的交缠——他被一个身影压在潮湿的被褥间，他的腿环在另一个人腰上，手臂绕着那人肩膀，皮肤紧贴着另一个人滚烫的、仿佛是在燃烧的皮肤。  
一些喘息和呻吟在湿漉漉的空气里荡开。  
他猛地从梦里惊醒，而后就感觉到下腹冷冰冰的黏湿，他立刻就知道了那代表着什么。睡在另一边榻上的阿飞似乎还没醒，他蹑手蹑脚做贼似地溜进浴室处理自己的裤子。  
因为早晨的梦，迪达拉几乎一整天都不在状态。他在洗澡的时候发现自己一边手腕上有两个细小的牙孔，他知道这个——他被蛇咬了，昨天在溪边打理自己的时候。刚被咬时他没在意，以为是普通的蛇，结果后来身体不听使唤，他才惊觉那么细小的一条居然是毒蛇，但是他已经无力支配自己的身躯，只能任由自己跌倒在溪边。  
这不是主要的，重点是在那两个细孔的边缘被盖上了一个鲜明的齿印，一看就是人类的牙齿咬上去的。而后他又在胳膊上发现了一圈黑紫的印子，同样的周边散布着几枚牙印。  
他们走在路上，迪达拉坠在阿飞身后，慢悠悠地走，神游太虚——他在思考关于身上牙印的由来——难道梦是真的？  
他的视线在天空树林地面等地方来回游弋，视野的边缘是阿飞的背影，宽大的晓袍，支愣的黑发。  
黑发！  
脑子里闪过一个画面——伏在他身上的人黑色的短发以及同色的眼睛。  
“阿飞！”他突然叫自己队友的名字。  
“怎么了？前辈。”阿飞回过头来看他，他从面具上唯一的洞里窥见一只黑曜的眼睛。梦里模糊的身影渐渐构成一个具体的人像。  
迪达拉的脸腾地烧起来，他咕哝着说：  
“没……没事。”  
哎呀，终于察觉了吗？  
带土在面具后面勾出一个笑来，像是正准备捕猎的蛇，慢悠悠地吐出蛇信，毒牙藏在柔软的口腔里。


End file.
